


Слово из четырех букв

by zaichatina



Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt has SO MANY FEELINGS, M/M, Not betad, sooo much softness, still kinda pre-slash, we are getting theretender kisses, we die like witchers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina
Summary: Произнести ЛЮБЛЮ трудно
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049615
Kudos: 3





	Слово из четырех букв

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683213) by [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru). 
  * A translation of [Four Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683213) by [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru). 



> Примечание переводчицы: В английском языке слово люблю (LOVE) состоит из 4 букв, так что название соответствует английскому слову.

Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как они начали путешествовать вместе. Щиколотка Лютика зажила достаточно, чтобы можно было путешествовать, на следующий день после их встречи, и с тех пор он не покидал Геральта, и ведьмак не желал бы ничего иного. Он любил теплое пение Лютика, мягкий голос, наполнявший его таким счастьем, пока бард болтал почти обо всем на свете. В настоящий момент они разбили лагерь в цветущей долине, и Лютик рассказал ему о том времени, когда он в детстве засушивал цветы, пока его отец не нашел толстую книгу, в которой Лютик хранил свои цветочные сокровища, и не сжег ее.

— Да, он сказал, что собирать цветы — девчачье занятие, которым не должен заниматься будущий виконт, — бард пожал плечами. — Мне было тогда семь лет.

Геральту стало грустно за Лютика, и он почувствовал злость. Он выдернул из земли один из жёлтых лютиков и осторожно протолкнул его за ухо молодого человека. Он был вознагражден яркой улыбкой, подобной солнечному свету, и застенчивым поцелуем в щеку, прежде чем Лютик продолжил бессвязную болтовню:

— Во всяком случае, я все еще люблю цветы. Я имею в виду, а кто не любит, верно? Как думаешь, мы можем заплести несколько цветков в гриву Плотвы?

Улыбаясь, Ведьмак кивнул, но не ответил вслух, и притянул спальный мешок Лютика к себе. Ему нравилось обнимать барда ночью, и не просто делиться теплом тела, но он чувствовал себя более свободным и расслабленным, когда его спутник был рядом. Он никогда не встречал кого-то более переполненного радостью, чем Лютик. Молодой человек уже многое пережил, но все же смотрел на мир с любовью, изумлением и непоколебимым оптимизмом.

Геральту сразу понравился этот юноша по многим причинам, но в основном потому, что ему не нужно было притворяться кем-то, кем он не являлся. Он мог просто быть самим собой с бардом: мрачные черные глаза, кровь и задумчивость, и все остальное. Всякий раз, когда Лютик действительно требовал от него словесного ответа, они играли в свою игру «Три слова или меньше», и Геральт придумывал ответ, который следовал бы невысказанным правилам их игры.

Как обычно, Лютик радостно ухмылялся, если Геральт делал это правильно, а иногда его награждали объятием или мягким поцелуем в щеку, и внутри него растекалось счастье. Лютик все еще бормотал о цветах, когда Геральт встал и указал на окружающий их лес:

— Ах да, ты собираешься готовить ужин, хм? Я позабочусь о том, чтобы у Плотвы была свежая вода, мой дорогой. Ладно.

Он улыбался и смотрел, как Лютик брел к их лошади, прежде чем отправиться ловить кроликов или белок.

Когда он вернулся, почти два часа спустя, Лютик уже развел огонь и крепко обнял его.

— Тебя не было слишком долго. Я скучал по тебе, Геральт, — голос Лютика звучал так мягко, что Геральт прижал его еще сильнее к своей груди и осторожно поцеловал в лоб. — Геральт? Три слова или меньше.

— Я тоже соскучился, — последовал мгновенный ответ, и Лютик ярко улыбнулся, прежде чем взять кроликов из рук Геральта, чтобы подготовить их к запеканию.

Они ели молча, а когда закончили, вместе свернулись калачиком у огня, и Лютик тяжело вздохнул: — Геральт? — Хм? — Я действительно рад, что встретил тебя в тот день, ты знаешь. Ты ... ты очень важен для меня. Ты мне глубоко небезразличен. — Покраснев, бард спрятал лицо на груди у Геральта, не знавшего, что ответить.

Геральт никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного, но с того момента, как Лютик упал со стула и подвернул лодыжку, он был без памяти влюблен в него. Он хотел видеть бард в безопасности и счастливым, и никогда больше не позволять никому и ничему причинить тому вред. Он хотел купить ему толстую книгу, чтобы тот мог снова начать засушивать цветы. Он хотел обнимать его каждую ночь, вдыхать его сладкий аромат и целовать его на ночь. Он хотел видеть его яркую улыбку каждый день до конца жизни, и он не знал, как все это выразить словами.

Лютик уткнулся лицом в грудь Геральта и улыбнулся:

— Тебе необязательно чувствовать то же, Геральт. Это ничего. Я знаю, что меня может быть немного слишком много. — Геральт сердито покачал головой. Его барда не было слишком много, он был как раз в нужном количестве. Он нежно провел руками по спине Лютика, который снова вздохнул: — Три слова или меньше?

И наконец Геральт понял, как называется это чувство внутри него.

Он осторожно поднес одну руку к подбородку Лютика, осторожно приподняв его, так что барду пришлось посмотреть на него, прежде чем нежно поцеловать его в губы.

— Геральт?

— Слово из четырех букв.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта дурацкая AU когда-нибудь меня отпустит????  
> Найдите меня на Tumblr/Twitter @ladyahiru


End file.
